1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to semiconductor package technologies and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including chip stacks.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages having a large capacity have been required in various electronic products. Accordingly, various package structures have been proposed to increase the number of semiconductor chips embedded in a single semiconductor package. For example, at least two semiconductor chips may be stacked to provide a stack package. Form factors such as thickness and size of the semiconductor packages may be limited. A lot of effort has been focused on embedding a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single semiconductor package having a limited thickness and/or a limited size.